Shugo Chara: Sealed Shugo
by Animefan-inblack17
Summary: What if Sakura Haruno, was really Sakura Hinamori, Amu's twin? Well now she is. This story follows the life of the twins and how when Amu gets three eggs one day, Sakura gets a power along with it. Please Read and Enjoy.


Chapter One

Hinamori Sakura sighed as she walked to school side-by-side with her twin sister, Amu. She looked at all of the girls and the boys that were also making there way to school, and she tried her best to make sure that none of them bumped into her sister. She found that, she was very protective of her sister, even though she was the older one. Sakura knew the reason she was like this though. It was because Amu had an outer-character, that was different than who she was, and wanted to be.

Since Amu was like that, Sakura saw it as her duty to protect people from seeing the real Amu. She knew she shouldn't, but if Amu wanted people to know who she really was, she wouldn't keep up this facade of her being some cool-girl-with-a-spicy-attitude. Sakura was herself, and yet her only true friend was her sister. She figured that if anyone tried being her friend, it was just to get to Amu.

Amu turned into an alley and Sakura followed after her. Sakura stopped and watched as two bullies tried to make a little boy give them something that belonged to him. Sakura clenched her jaw and glared at the two guys, but they were too busy to see her. If they did, they would probably be dead because of how scary her glare was.

"Hey," Amu spoke up, catching the two bullies, along with the little boys attention. "We can't get through," she said and motioned a finger between her and Sakura. When they looked at Sakura, she continued to glare at them.

"Who are these girls?" the bigger of the two bullies asked his friend.

His friend seemed to know because he instantly stiffened at the sight of the pink-haired twins. "Wa-wait! They can't be..." he trailed off as he seemed to be frozen in fear. Sakura smirked at this and the bigger bully froze too once he reakized who it was.

The little boy though seemed to be in a daze as stars appeared in his eyes. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the kid when he started to speak. "I can't belive it's you! You're the "cool and spicy" Hinamori Amu. I've heard about you in chess club. And you," he said, turning to point at Sakura. "You're her twin sister. The "scary and tough" Hinamori Sakura." Sakura scowled at her title and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hinamori Amu?"

"Hinamori Sakura?

The two bullies screamed in unison, both equally terrofied at having being confronted by the twin sisters. "I heard Hinamori Amu made the teachers do her homework because she blackmailed them with scandolous pictures!"

"Well I heard Hinamori Sakura beat up their entire class, including the teacher for just looking at them!"

"We're sorry!" They two bullies screamed in unison before racing out of the alley to escape their deathly fate; the fate that was never even going to come. Sakura rolled her eyes at the boys and started to walk again.

"Who starts these rumors?" Amu asked and Sakura shrugged her shoulders as they walked. They didn't get far though because the little boy ran in front of them, holding out a piece of paper.

"Thank you so very much. Could I get your guy's autographs?" he asked and held the paper out farther. Sakura stared blankly at him while Amu pushed the paper away from them.

"Sorry, but are you stupid? You were blocking the path too," Amu said and walked away from the little boy, who didn't seem at all hurt by her words. He turned to Sakura with stars in his eyes and held the paper out for her.

Sakura took the paper and stuffed it in her bag as she walked away. "Sorry kid. But I don't give autographs. Now be careful and get to school," she said as she caught up with her sister.

"They're so awesome!" they heard the boy scream in the distance and Sakura rolled her eyes as they continued to walk.

"Hey. How come I get the "scary and tough" title?" Sakura asked Amu as they walked onto the school grounds, ignoring the whispers of the students that were talking about them.

"Because you're scary and tough, I guess," Amu said with a shrug. "I'd rather have your's than have the title "cool and spicy."

**-XXX-**

Sakura sat in her usual desk right behind her sister's. She stared out the window as she listened to the students whisper about her and her sister. It was really sad how apparently none of the boys or girls had anything better to do than start rumors about the twin sisters.

Just because they wore their uniforms differently; not tucking in their shirts and having some punk accessories added to them, and didn't talk with anyone but each other, that didn't make them special or anything. It didn't mean they were dating idols or celebrities, or had violent outbursts; well that was kind of true. Sakura could be violent at times if people really messed with her, or just really pissed her off.

She went back to staring out the window, and tuned out the voices of the gossipers. she watched the clouds come together and apart, making different shapes as they drifted in the sky. Sakura sighed and placed her head in her hand as she wished she was anywhere, but here.

**-XXX-**

"Behind you back is a spirit!" the lady on tv shouted, as she pointed at the camera, making it seem like she was pointing at you. Sakura stifled a laugh as Amu and their little sister, Ami, got wide-eyed in fear at what she said. They were at the dinner table, eating, when their mom turned on the television, like she did every night. This time it was this fortune teller lady. Sakura was barely paying attention as she moved her food around on her plate, occasionally taking a bite or two.

"Yes. No matter what, or who you are, a tiny guardian angel is watching over you," the lady continued.

Sakura scoffed at the idea and Amu shook her head at the lady. "That's ridiculous. Those people are such fakes," Amu said as she took a bite of her food.

"No kidding," Sakura muttered and looked up at her mother when she started to defend the lady.

"The psychic Miss Nobuko is for real. We did a feature on her in my magazine!" their mother said and Sakura rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her food.

"Forget about that," their father cut in, holding up a picture of Ami. "Look at papa's newest masterpiece!"

"That's great papa!" Their mother agreed, now staring at the picture with stars in her eyes, kind of reminding Sakura of the little boy earlier.

Sakura looked over at Amu to see her swear drop, and she shook her head as she set her fork back down on the table. "There's our mother and father," I began.

"The famous magazine writer and ace photgrapher," Amu continued and we both shook our heads at them. Those were one of the rumors, and though they got parts right, about their mother being a magazine writer, not exactly famous, and their father doing photography, not exactly an ace at that.

"I'm scared!" Ami cut in, as she held onto an arm of each of the twins. "There's a monster!"

"That's a person Ami," Amu reassured their little sister.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed with Amu. "She's not a monster... technically," she added silently at the end.

"A monster!" she screamed again, obviously not convinced by her older sisters. Amu rubbed her back and Sakura gently patted her head in comfort.

"No, it is not a monster," the pyshic said, and Sakura and Amu looked at the tv in shock. "A guardian angel is your companion, your protector. They always watch behind you, protecting your true self."

"Definately ridiculous," Amu said as Ami hid herself in Amu chest. Sakura scoffed at her sister, seeing through her display of not-being-freaked, when inside she could see her freaking out at having the lady on tv acting like she was talking to them.

"People who ridicule them will die!" the lady said and Amu stiffened in terror. Sakura laughed and patted her twin sister on the back.

"Better watch out Amu. Apparently you're going to die," she joked, though it only made Amu stiffen some more.

"Stop it," Amu whispered harshly to Sakura. "It sounds as if she's talking to us." Sakura rolled her eyes at her sister's craziness.

"I am speaking to you. Both of you," the lady said and Sakura stood up quickly, along with Amu, knocking her chair over. Their mother, father and Ami stared at them, wide-eyed in confusion.

"What's wrong girls?" their mother asked generally confused.

"Nothing," Sakura said quickly. "I'm just really tired all of a sudden. I'm going to bed," she continued as she walked to her bedroom, leaving Amu behind.

"How stupid. "Guardian angels" are something people who fail believe in to make themselves feel better," Amu scoffed. "I have no reason to watch anything so absurd," she said as she turned and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she walked to their bedroom. "Thanks for the meal," she added quietly as she walked out of the room.

"She's so cool!" their parents said in a daze as they watched her walk away.

**-XXX-**

Later that night Sakura sat in her bed, listening to music, as Amu walked into their room and over to her own bed. She sat down heavily, and laid down as she looked up at their ceiling. When Amu started to freak out to herself, Sakura became concerned and turned off her iPod as she sat up and walked over to her freaking out, twin.

"I can't stand it. what was that earlier? Occultism? A magical charm?" she asked as she pulled at her hair. Sakura sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, and attempt to calm her down. "Not good! Not good!"

"It's alright," Sakura said as she patted her sister on the back.

"No. I won't even be able to wash my hair tonight!"

"Okay now you're over-exagerrating," Sakura said, as she let go of Amu so she could look at her with serious eyes. Amu continued to freak out though, so Sakura threw a pillow at her head and watched as it flopped down on her face. Amu removed the pillow from her face, and Sakura saw her worried expression.

"My outer character wore me out today," Amu said as she turned to look at Sakura.

Sakura nodded and moved Amu over so that she was laying down next to her. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sat up a bit. "I know you did."

Amu scrunched up with the pillow and put her body up against Sakura. Sakura frowned and rubbed the back of her head in comfort as Amu talked about who she really was, and wanted to be. Sakura looked off into the distance as she remembered their first day at Seiyo Elementary.

**-XXX-**

_"Everyone, please pay attention. Today we have two transfer students. Please welcome Hinamori Amu, and her twin sister Hinamori Sakura," the teacher announced, giving the twins the opportunity to see and speak to the class about themselves. Sakura looked over at Amu to see her panicking inside, and she wanted to comfort her twin, but decided Amu needed to do this for herself._

_"Well... its nice to meet'cha," Amu greeted, still slightly shaking, but everyone thought it was just a cool and spicy attitude. Sakura frowned, knowing that know Amu had a "reputation" to uphold now, and had to keep up an outer character, instead of who she really was. After admiring her sister, the class turned to the younger, yet slightly taller pink-haired beauty._

_"Hn. If anyone messes with my sister, or me, watch out," Sakura said with a blank look on her face. She walked to one of the empty desks by the window, and watched as Amu took the one in front of her. She saw the students still watching them from the corner of her eyes, so she turned her head slightly and gave a light glare to the class. They immediately looked away and Sakura smirked in victory._

**-XXX-**

"Just once, I wish I could wear something girly and frilly, instead of my normal attire," Amu whispered as she sat up on the bed. Sakura frowned and sat up as well so that she was leaning on her headboard. "In my head I want to be a more cute, and honest girl. But if I tried now, no one would accept my outer character."

Sakura frowned at those words, and gently rubbed Amu's back. "You don't know that," I whispered and moved a bit so that she could see my face. I gave her a small smile and continued to rub her back.

Amu gave a small smile back, and got up from the bed and walked outside, onto their balcony. Sakura followed and stood behind Amu as she stared up at the sky. "The real me..." Amu trailed off, as she looked at Sakura for a second, before looking back up at the night sky. "My guardian angel, if you really do exist," Amu continued as she put her hands together and closed her eyes, "I am sorry for teasing you like I did. So please, somehow give me courage, so I can be reborn as my true self. Give me courage," she repeated, before walking back inside and getting under her covers, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Sakura walked up to the railing and looked up at the night sky, like Amu had done just a couple seconds ago. sakura put her hands together and closed her eyes, as she wished on a star. "Please, give Amu courage. I don't want her to not be her true self anymore. So please, do this for, not just Amu, but for me." Sakura sighed, and walked back into their bedroom. She turned off the lights before crawling under her own covers, and going to sleep.

**-XXX-**

Sakura got up before Amu that day, and decided to take a morning shower, something she only did when she was really tired and wanted to wake up. But first, she walked over to Amu and shook her shoulder, waking her up. When she saw Amu flutter her eyelids, she left the room and went to take her shower.

She came back six minutes later, hair wet and her body wrapped in a towel. When she entered their bedroom, she saw Amu staring down at something on her bed, in complete confusion.

"What's up?" Sakura asked as she walked over to Amu's bed, looking down to see three colorful eggs laying on on the bed.

"So, I guess I really said it," Amu said, as she stared down at the three eggs. "Eggs?" Amu screamed and started to freak out. Sakura grabbed Amu and held her down with one hand, while she kept her towel up with her other hand.

"How did this happen?" Sakrua asked, once Amu calmed down a bit. She jumped off the bed and stared down at the eggs, then looking at Sakura.

"Well, I am a female. I did ask her to be reborn, but I didn't mean I wanted to give birth!" Amu screamed as she ran up to Sakura, gently shaking her shoulders. She was freaking out again. "This is not written in the health book!" Amu said as she grabbed the book and started to skim through it. Sakura took the book from Amu's hands and through it to the other side of the room.

Amu seemed to have clamed down, and she gently poked one of the eggs. Sakura did as well, and felt that they were warm. She picked one up and examined it from different angles. "They're warm," Amu said as she picked an egg up too. "So it means something is going to hatch, right?" she asked.

Sakura nodded as she set the blue egg down and picked up the green one. "Yeah. It does," she said, as she examined that egg as well, before putting it back down. "Well, I'm going to go get dressed now," Sakura said as she grabbed her uniform from her chair and walked into the bathroom.

She first put on her bra and underwear before pulling on her black tights. She then put on her skirt, and adjusted it so it fit her waist better. She then put on her white blouse, not tucking it in like everyone else, and then tieing her tie, leaving it looser than normal. She put on her black jacket, leabing it unbottoned. She finally put on her chocker with the red cross around her neck, and then putting in a black headband. She kept her pink hair down, so it fell all the way to her chest. She slipped on her black leather biker boots and walked out of the bathroom to see her sister in her uniform.

"You bringing the eggs?" Sakura asked as she grabbed her messenger bag from under her bed, and threw it over her head. Amu nodded and they both walked downstairs to see Ami singing, with their father taking many pictures.

"Wonderful Ami! You are papa's singing princess!" he screamed before taking more pictures. Sakura sighed and shook her head before walking into the dining room, followed by Amu.

"Amu! Sakura! Good morning!" Their father said once he saw that his twin daughters were awake. Sakura just nodded her head and Amu muttered a morning back to him. When they got to the table tey saw what was for breakfast: eggs. Sakura groaned while Amu stared at it before saying it was really ironic. Sakura nodded in agreement, before they both turned to their mother, who was busy fixing breakfast.

"So mama, I was thinking," Amu said to their mother, but didn't get to finish because their papa cut in, showing today's best shot to mama.

"Cute!" Mama said as she admired the picture of their little sister. "What is is Amu?" she asked, once she remember hearing her oldest daughter say something.

"N-Nevermind," Amu dismissed as she frowned. Sakura frowned as well, before giving her a one shulder hug.

"Come on. Lets go," Sakura said as they walked over to the door, leaving for school without eating the eggs.

**-XXX-**

When the two of them got to school, Sakura kept her face black as she walked, wihle Amu had a worried expression on her face. She would occasionally touch her bag to make sure everything was alright with her eggs. Sakura watched as Amu opened her bag and touched one of the eggs, before closing it again. "I should keep them warm," she said to Sakura, who nodded in reply. "So I guess I had to bring them."

"You did the right thing," Sakura said as she threw an arm around her sister, who smiled at her warming touch. This started the students to whisper about the twins, and they both ignored the rumors that were being spoken of as they continued to walk to the school. The twins heard some screamed and turned to see two girls with stars in their eyes.

"Their lovely again today! The Seiyo Academy's Guardians!" the two girls screamed, and Sakura watched as four kids with fancy robes walking dramatically towards the school. Sakura rolled her eyes at them, where as Amu seemed to be in a daze.

"The Hinamori twins!" one of the girls said, as they each got on one side of the sisters, making Sakura feeling closed in, while Amu just got closer to her, making her feel more closed in. "Since you two just transfered here, you might not know them," the girl continued.

"They're called "guardians" because they're students who are _for _students: a special student council!" the other girl continued and Sakura tried to back up a little, aiming for some space. "They protect us from strict school rules and keep us safe from insecurities."

"Truly they are as guardians!" they finished in unison.

"The king's chair Hotori Tadase," the smaller girl said and Sakura looked to see who they were pointing to. Tadase had short blond hair with a thin ahoge, with has two bunches of hair at the side of his face and one single strand of hair that seems to protrude a bit. He had big,red-violet, almost mahogany,colored eyes. Sakura saw that he had a cute form, but he wasn't exactly her type.

"The gueen's chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko," the other one said. Nadeshiko had long, flowing indigo hair that's tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon with sakura flower ends. She had light golden brown eyes, and looked quite tall from where they were standing. Sakura noticed something odd about her form, but decided not to dwell on it.

"The jack's chair, Souma Kukai," the smaller girl said. Kukai had short, spkiy brown hair and green eyes. He also had both of his ears pierced. He looked like the athletic type, and Sakura smiled at that. She always likes athletic types.

"The ace chair, Yuiki Yaya," the other one said. Yaya wore her hair in pigtails with big red ribbons attached to her hair. Her eyes were brown and her hair was an orange/brown color. Sakura noticed that both of the girls were wearing matching red cakes, and the boys were wearing matching blue ones.

When the girls started talking about some royal garden where the hung out a lot, Sakura started to back away, causing Amu to grab her from leaving, still watching the guardians approach though. Sakura sighed and tried to leave again, but Amu's grip was tight.

"Well those capes are kind of cool," Amu whispered to sakura as she finally let go of her. Sakura looked at the guardians then back at Amu, giving her a shrug.

"Right?" the two girls asked as they jumped up and down like silly little girls.

"I wouldn't want one," Sakura replied.

"N-Not really," Amu covered up, as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from the girls. "Pretending to be guardians is a hobby for kids."

"Kids with no life," Sakura added with a tiny laugh.

"That's the fabulous Hinamori twins! Cool and spicy!" they said as they smiled big at Amu.

"Yeah. And I'm scary and tough. So back off," Sakura said and the two girls nodded as they backed up a bit. "Thanks," Sakura said sarcastically. Amu eyed her twin sister with a smile, Sakura smiling back before they turned to see the guardians getting closer.

Sakura notcied a bunch of girls staring dreamily at Tadase, yelling stuff like 'wonderful', 'perfect', 'amazing', and other stuff that they apparently described him as. Sakura heard one girl say that it was like he was Seiyo's own prince, and Sakura scoffed at the idea. She looked over at her sister to see her staring dreamily at him as well, and Sakura fronwed and shook her head at her older sister.

"I can't say it," Amu said, all of a sudden, as she turned to look away from the group of girls that was crowding the prince. Sakura touched Amu's shoulder and looked over her shoulder to see what she was talking about. "This un-cute character crushing on the school's prince," Amu continued as she tried to control her shaking.

"You aren't un-cute," Sakura said, as she rubbed her shoulder in reassurance.

"No!" Amu said as she closed her eyes tightly. She finally stopped all of a sudden and opened her bag. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at her as she looked inside her bag to see the pink egg starting to move.

"Wait! What's going on?" Amu asked in a frantic as she pushed the pink egg down. Sakura looked over her shoulder, occasionally helping to keep the pink egg down as well. sakura saw that they were starting to cause attention to be drawn to them, and quickly closed Amu's bag and pushed it into her chest. Amu held onto it tightly and looked around at the staring people. Amu started to move, but stopped when the king's chair touched her shoulder.

Sakura stood next to her sister and looked at the boy, who continued to keep his eyes on Amu. "Excuse me... might you be," he began, but was cut off when Amu swatted his hand away from her. Sakura smirked at this and waited for her sister to speak.

"Hey kid, don't go acting like we're buddies. Shorty," Amu said as she walked away from the confused faces of the entire student body that had watched the scene. Tadase turned to sakura who crossed her arms over her chest.

"You heard her, shorty. Don't go acting like your buddies with my sis. 'Cause newsflash: you aren't," Sakura said before adjusting her bag's strap on her shoulder, and walking into the school after her sister.

**-XXX-**

Sakura was currently sitting in the assembly beside her sister. She was barely paying attention, and instead was messing around with her tie, making it into a bow and such. She was just happy that it was almost over. The last thing on the agenda was for the king's chair to ask if anyone had something to add, and so far no one ever did. Then they would go to another topic, and finally it would be over and they could go to their normal classes.

"Now if anyone has any suggestions, please raise your hand now."

_'No one does-so can we please hurry this up."_

"I do! I'm sorry about earlier today! The truth is I like you very much!" Amu said as she stood up from her seat.

Sakura widened her eyes at her sister. "Amu?" she asked quietly, not believing that this was really her sister.

"We're in a meeting right now. Please do not make off-topic subjects at this point. And, there is already a girl I like," Tadase said.

Sakura widened her eyes some more, and turned it into a glare when he rejected her sister in front of the entire student body. Sakura looked up at her sister to see her get up and run out of the gym. Sakura quickly got up and stared after her sister. "Amu!" she screamed, but she kept running. She turned back to the guardians and glared at the prince. "Some prince you are! You don't even have the decency to be nice to my sister, when she just did the boldest thing ever. Something no girl here would have the guts to do!" Sakura screamed at him in anger, before running after her sister.

She spoted her sister, and ran to catch up with her when they both landed in a hole.

"Ouch!" Amu said from under Sakura and pushed her off of her. "Look where you're going," she said, before realizing it was her sister, and jumping on her for a hug.

"Its alright. You were really bold back there," Sakura said as she put Amu at an arms length so she could speak to her. "After you left though, you didn't get to see me blow up at him," Sakura said with a smile, making Amu laugh. "What I don't get though, is who you were back there," Sakura said, confused.

"Amu-chan!" a tiny voice said as the pink egg moved out of Amu's bag. amu and Sakura stared at the egg as it bounced a few times before disappearing, and instead a little tiny girl was replaced. It got to eye-level with Amu and then turned to Sakura. "I'm Amu's would-be self," she eplained before turning back to Amu herself. "What are you doing, Amu?" she asked and Amu looked at her confused. "Fly."

"Fly?" the twins repeated. "How do I do that?" Amu asked the flying girl.

"Easy. From a girl who can't fly to a girl who _can _fly: chara change!" the tiny girl replied "Hop! Step! Jump!" she said as tiny wings appeared on Amu's wrists and ankles. She jumped into the air, and Sakura jumped on her back quickly as they soared into the sky. It was times like this that Sakura was glad that she was super light.

They landed on top of the construction tower and the wings disappeared from Amu. sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she looked down. "Hey Amu, don't look down," she said carefully as she walked over to her sister.

"Huh?" Amu asked as she looked down. She ran over to Sakura and clutched onto her arm, trying to keep from falling. "We're so high up! Someone help!" Amu screamed and she tighened her grip on Sakura .

"Amu, get off!" Sakura said as she grabbed Amu's hand and and pushing her slightly away. She brushed her uniform out so it wasn't wrinkled anymore and walked over to her sister who was now holding onto on of the sides, instead of her arm. "Now calm down," sakura said as she watched Amu who nodded and took a deep breath. "Alright. Now what are you again?" Sakura asked, as she turned her head to look at the floating girl who was right beside her sister.

"My name is Ran," she began in a tiny voice, that made Sakura almost want to laugh. "I'm you sister's guardian chara!" she explained.

"Guardian chara?" Amu repeated.

"Yep. Amu's would-be self."

"My would-be self."

"Amu you prayed for this, right?" she asked and Amu nodded. "To have a different character you said. I was born from that feeling!"

"There's no way that could be," Amu said in disbelief. "I don't believe it."

"Apparently there is, since she's here," Sakura pointed out to her sister.

"Thank you," she said, nodding to Sakura. "You best believe it, and then you can become your would-be self!" she said excitedly.

"How can I see you then?" Sakura asked as she furrowed her eyebrows at the tiny girl.

"That is confusing," Ran said as she tapped her chin in thought. "It could be because you were the when she made the wish, or because you also wished this for Amu," Ran said with a shrug. Sakura turned to her sister, who looked like she about to say something, but stopped when she stared at something behind Sakura. Sakura turned to see a high school student with cat ears and a tail coming towards them.

"So one of you has charas?" he asked as he strided towards them. "But which on is it? The taller... or short pinkette?" he asked as he looked between the two sisters.

"Another weirdo?" Amu asked herself, not knowing that Sakura was trying to stifle the laughs that were trying to escape her. "And with cat ears?"

"I think it's cute," Sakura said with a laugh. "It seems someone likes to dress-up. You don't find a lot of guys like that." Sakura looked behind her, to see that her jokes weren't helping at this point. Sakura moved a bit, placing herself between her sister and the weird cosplayer guy. He kept walking until he was standing exceptionally close to Sakura, and smirked slightly.

"No charas for you, so it must be the shorter one," he said, and turned hsi attention to Amu, who was trying to stop herself from freaking out at this point. Sakura scowled at him and put her arms out, making sure he couldn't get to her sister. "Protecting her huh? So I guess you're sisters... twins to be exact," he said as he raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

"Seems like it," a small-cat chara said as he popped up from behind the cat cosplayer's shoulder. Sakura looked at him momentarily, which was enough time for the guy to get between her and Amu.

"Amu-chan watch out! He's going after your -!" the pink chara screamed, but was cut off when the boy flicked his tail at the chara.

"So your name is Amu?" he asked as he dug his hands into Amu's bags and pockets. sakura turned quickly when she heard her sister screamed and aimed for a kick at his head, only to have him grab her ankle to stop her.

"Hey! Let go!" she said as she tried to free her ankle. The guy didn't care as he continued to hold on as he grabbed Amu's two other eggs from her bag. He held them up and smiled at them.

"Give them back you egg thief!" Ran screamed at him from beside Amu. He sniffed Amu's eggs and grinned.

"Seems like they're about to hatch," he stated.

"And we've got the Humpty Lock too," the cat-chara said with a grin as he held on tightly to the lock. "Let's go home now Ikuto," he said, floating away with the cat cosplayer, Ikuto as the twins now knew, just watched, as he still held onto Sakura's ankle.

"Wait!" Amu screamed as it seemed like the boy was about to leave. Amu lunged, grabbing onto her eggs only to fall off the tower. Ikuto let go as he watched the girl fall.

"Amu!" Sakura screamed before doing the stupidest thing in her life, jumping after her sister. She closed her eyes as she got closer to Amu, only to see a bright light and feel strong arms wrap around her figure.

"What kind of stupid girl jumps off a tower, after another girl?" a guy's voice asked, and Sakura opened her eyes to see the cat cosplayer holding tightly onto her. He placed her feet on the ground, and Sakura instantly backed away from him. The boy smirked and laughed slightly at that as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"You said it yourself, the stupid kind," Sakura retorted, knowing that wasn't the best retort, since she pretty much just called herself stupid. Sakura scowled at him when he burst out laughing. "What's are you laughing at?"

"You, obviously," Ikuto said, as he finally stopped laughing at her. "It doesn't seem that you even care that you almost died trying to save your sister."

"She's my sister, and since I obviously didn't die, there is no need to dwell on that fact," she said as she placed her hands in her own pockets.

"Holy crown!"she heard someone yell from behind her. sakura turned to see the 'prince' of Seiyo academy, and the cruelest little boy alive, with a crown on his head, a septure in his hand and something that looked like orange jelly catching Amu as she fell. The jelly disappeared, to show the blonde boy holding Amu in his arms while she held tightly onto her eggs.

"Oh, it's you, little king," Ikuto said as he walked in front of them. Sakura watched as the prince glared Ikuto who didn't seem hurt at all by his look.

Sakura walked a little closer to the two, not caring that she was interrupting her sister's moment with the prince, as she looked at her eggs to make sure they were okay. Sakura nodded when she saw that neither of them had any cracks and backed up a bit so that she was standing next to Ikuto.

Sakura began walking closer to Amu again when Tadase and Ikuto started fighting about soemthing called the embryo. sakura turned them out as she checked over her older sister, who seemed to be listening to their conversation intently. "Sakura. Watch out!" Amu screamed and sakura looked behind her to see a huge cat claw coming towards her.

Amu held onto Sakura tightly, and flicnhed when the claw came closer. "Holy crown!" she Sheard, and opened her eyes to see the 'prince' in front of sakura and her, protecting them. When the jelly disappeared the sisters stood up to see Ikuto had disappeared.

"He's gone," Amu said, and Sakura nodded slowly. Sakura tuned out Amu and Tadase's chat as she looked around for any sign of Ikuto. She didn't know why he had done that, and she wanted an explaination. Since awhile just before that he had saved her life. Sakura came out of her thoughts when she heard another voice appear. She turned to see the queen's chair approaching them.

"If you don't return to the guardian meeting. Everyone is waiting," she said in a sweert, gently voice. sakura stared out her, still trying to figure out what made her seem like the not-so-average girl.

"Maybe you two should head home for today," the prince suggested and Sakura nodded as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ex-Excuse me," Amu said, stopping the two from leaving. Sakura turned and furrowed her eyebrows at her sister, wondering what she was doing. "This," she said pointing to a lock around her neck. Sakura just notcied it, and remembered it was the lock that the cat-chara had been holding earlier.

"You hold on to it, Hinamori Amu-san" Tadase said with a gentle smile before turning to Sakura. "Watch over your sister," he said before walking away with the queen's chair, back to the meeting. Once they were out of ear shot, Amu jumped on Sakura.

"He remember my name!" she said excitedly, and Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head at Amu. "And he held onto me like I was princess," she added with a huge smile. "My prince's hankerchief smells nice," she said as she held it up to her nose and took a whiff. Sakura stared at her, kind of disgusted, but decided that it was just making her sister happy.

"Amu is a scent pervert," Ran said to Sakura.

"I've never seen her do this before," Sakura said and the two girls looked at Amu strnagely before shaking their heads at her.

"You're still here?" Amu screamed as she looked at Ran.

"Of course I am!" Ran said as she smiled at Amu in victory. "Ran is Amu's Guardian soon so will those children," she said, and pointed to the two eggs Amu was holding.

She looked at the eggs before looking at Ran and frowning. "That's right, I was rejected."

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" Ran said happily. "There will be loads more chances!"

Amu walked away when she said that and Sakura stifled a laugh as she followed after her sister. "Yeah. Loads more chances to make a fool out of yourself."

"Not helping," Amu said, but smiled at her sister as the wrapped an arm around each other and walked home.


End file.
